


Red Lace

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Series: Overwatch fanfiction collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie & Panty kink, Oral Sex, Overwatch Kink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Red lace? Would it be red lace this time? He had said he had a whole collection, and it was the only color he hadn’t worn yetDay 1 of Overwatch Kink Week of March 2018 : Lingerie/panty kink





	Red Lace

\---------

She just couldn’t focus. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t. She uncrossed and crossed her legs again. Her faint arousal wasn’t dissipating any time soon. She had hidden the faint blush on her face behind her folded hands. How could she, even for the slightest, take her mind off something like that. They had been dating for months, almost a year. Usually after Thursday’s training they would be grabbing dinner in the small restaurant downtown and stay the night in their rented apartment. Away from the base, away from everything that was Overwatch. It was a moment just for them. She looked forward to it every week, knowing that in the current situation of war it was all that they would ever get. And now _this_ was part of their relationship as well.

_Red lace? Would it be red lace this time? He had said he had a whole collection, and it was the only color he hadn’t worn yet._

“Anything to add, Captain Amari ?”

She tore away her gaze away to settle her eyes on Morisson. She’d have to read the report of the meeting once the time liberated itself, she had only registered half of what had been said. “We can open up the new training ground anytime we wish for it, I think it wouldn’t hurt if I were to re-evaluate Blackwatch’s agents, it would put the president’s mind at rest. But that is only if you give me green light for doing it, Gabriel.” Reyes, who was sitting across from her shrugged. He had his arms crossed, trying to show nonchalance but she knew him better than that. Gabriel cared so much more for Blackwatch’s team than he’d wanted to admit. “Sure, do whatever, you’ll see that agent McCree has greatly improved his aim.” Of course he would, she had drilled into the youngster that he better trained as much as he could before she would test his abilities again. “I’m certain of it.” They both shared a smile. McCree was finally getting tamed, he wasn’t the reckless boy Reyes had brought in so many years ago. He was becoming a full fledged agent and a great one too.“Unless someone wants to say anything else this meeting is closed.” Silence met Morisson’s last statement. The commander arched an eyebrow and added a quick: “You’re all dismissed.”

There was a collective sigh of relief, today had been a long day. Most people rose from their seat, including herself. The fabric brushed over her arousal. She bit the inside of cheek. It did feel like torture. Normally they’d be going to their respective rooms, shower, change, relax for an hour before meeting each other in the main hall. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to wait. Her eyes locked upon his frame as he shared a joke with Doctor Ziegler.

_Would he be wearing stockings? Maybe a bra?_

“Reinhardt?” It had crossed her lips before she realized. His face perked up. “Yes?” He asked. She felt the air being stuck in her throat. As if she couldn’t speak anymore. Her hand gestured him to come over, it was all she could do to not look embarrassed or seem out of sorts. He stood up, his shirt was loose enough to hide anything. The blood in her cheeks rose again. Her arousal throbbed, reminding her that it hadn’t left. “Anything the matter?” He asked, sincerely concerned. His frame was towering over her. His lips were chapped. Her hands itched, remembering how his muscles would feel under her touch, how he would move above or under her. She grasped her forearms. How she would whisper in his ear and how his lips would move against her.

_Was it red lace this time ?_

“I…” her mind was feeling fogged, her body tense. “I’d like to…” She bit her lips, trying to ground herself. “talk,” she muttered. Glancing sideways as others started to leave the meeting room. His brow furrowed. “Is it urgent? Can’t it wait until dinner?” She wasn’t sure she could wait, she needed to know. She needed to feel. Her arousal throbbed as a reply to her thoughts. “Are you alright, Schatz?” He took another step, he only used cologne the days they were meeting. She tried to exhale discreetly as if she hadn’t kept in her breathing for a while. “No,” she said, taking the decision any way. “Is it work related?” he asked. He was so concerned, she couldn’t feel annoyed. His blue eye looked at her, she didn’t meet his gaze immediately. “No, I just…” She smiled, knowing that since she had already gone this far she might just as well go forth with her decision. “…need to talk to you.” She stopped fidgeting with her fingers. “If you’re alright, with that, of course,” she said. It took him less than a minute, his eye gleaming, his lips forming a grin, his stature standing up straighter. “Oh, of course.” He licked his chapped lips. “You are sure you don’t want to wait for after dinner?” Reinhardt’s accent had become thicker at this point. His grin was suggestive. Everyone had left the room by now which is why she did the following: she grabbed hold of his shirt, tugged until he leaned in and left only just a small space between them. He had laid his hands on her hips. “I am certain of it.” His eye was already closing as she made contact with his lips. She wasn’t much for public displays of affection, but right now they were alone and officially off the clock. His faded cologne, his gentle respiration, the taste and feel of his mouth moving against hers. His arms were circling her, holding her.

_Was it going to be red lace this time ?_

He yelped as she took hold of his wrist to drag him behind her. The living quarters weren’t so far off. It would have been quite a sight, but there was almost no one on their way to her room. She swiped her thumb over the biometric scanner and the door slid open. She dragged him in before locking the door with a small series of numbers against the door interface. She even lowered the intensity of the light in the room. It was more intimate this way. Ana didn’t give him the chance to say anything as she pushed him against the door. He laughed, the small rumble in his chest resonating against her. She kissed him again and again. He cupped her cheeks as she did so. Of course she felt like she was self-combusting at the moment when he breached her lips with his tongue. She let it explore her, touch her, consume her whole. Her desire just flamed through her veins, she wanted more. His growing erection trapped in his trousers was poking her stomach. Her hands fumbled around his belt. He caressed the nape of her neck, his fingers entangled in her hair. He exhaled soundly as she sunk to her knees. She grabbed some pillows to put her knees on, just so she could be at the same level as his crotch. Her hands roamed under his shirt,already feeling the lace of a garter belt right underneath his stomach. Her hands caressed his sides before letting the fabric slide from his hips.

_Red lace_

His erection was trapped to the side, the red flowery pattern deformed and stretched out over it. He let the back of his head lean against the door. His eye closed as her warm breath was upon him. Her hands roamed on his thighs over the transparent texture of his stockings. Her nails grazed over his skin. Her cheeks nuzzled his shaft and he could only sigh. She was gorgeous, her eyes filled with lust and want. Her hands. Her fingers. Her nails dug into his backside as her lips moved against his clothed member. Her hair was falling over her face. Reinhardt groaned as she cupped his testicles, tugging and twisting slightly. The heat of her tongue enveloped the head of his cock. The pain licked at his core. She enjoyed keeping the lace there, trapped between her mouth and his skin. Her tongue wetted the fabric even more as a drop of her saliva seeped through. “Ana,” he whispered through the torturous warmth of her administrations. “Ana,” he repeated. Mein Gott that woman was going to be the death of him.

Her fingers freed his erection. He let another growl cross his mouth. Her lips stretched out and over the thickness of him. Instinctively he laid a hand on her head, caressing her scalp. She moved up and down his shaft. The hairs on his forearms rose as he lost himself in the sensation of her, in the heat of her mouth. Her tongue teased the underside and pressed his erection against her soft palate. She breathed slowly through her nose everytime she came back up and slid foreskin over the head of his cock. He felt the buildup of his release appearing when she decided to speed up. Her cheeks encompassed him, her suction was stronger, her fingertips caressed the underside of his stomach. Her tongue canceled any other sensation of discomfort, there was only her. She squeezed the base of his shaft, keeping him right there.

He whispered her name one last time before he let the orgasm hit him. His whole body tensed up, the sweat on his forehead beading down his face, his muscles contracting as he petted her head. It felt like he came for days, hours. The warmth of her mouth left him and he sagged against the door. She spit his semen out in one of the paper tissues she kept on her nightstand. His mind fogged and his vision quite blurry he extended his arms toward her, inviting her to hug. She snuggled up to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. They laid there in silence, enjoying each other’s company, their breathing calming down. The muscles of his lower back started protesting, but he just couldn’t get himself to tell her to move. She was finally the one who broke the silence: “Didn’t we have a dinner to go to?” He nodded, “Then maybe we should both shower and get prepared.” Her nose was nuzzling his skin. “I heard that the private one in my living quarters is quite big enough to accommodate two. Care to find out?” He laughed, nodding. Yes, this woman was going to be the death of him. She shed her clothing before gesturing him to come over. Reinhardt got up and followed her to the aforementioned private shower room.

The end


End file.
